Unfair Affairs
by Amazedeyes
Summary: She knows what she's doing is wrong and goes against the Titans, but how could something that's so wrong feels so good? Why does she indulge in such sin with the most sinful man alive? How much longer can she keep this screwed up lie from her family? SLAVEN (don't like, don't read). MATURE. REVIEW. ON HIATUS
Suicide Romance

Raven woke up covered in sweat. Again she had another nightmare this week. Again because of the same old person that can't escape her even when he was dead. His iron plated mask is still imprinted good within her mind and she lets out a sigh.

She looks out her window, the moon is extremely bright and full, illuminating her room only leaving the corners dark. She runs her hand through her soft purple locks and falls back on her bed with a huff, remembering again the man who poisoned her mind.

"Slade..." She whispered to herself

Ever since the incident with her father, that unfortunately revived the old villain, she's been sensing his presence in the city as well as having recurring dreams of him, most of which were nightmares, but dreams with him nonetheless. She hasn't discussed this with the Titans, solely because she didn't want to put unnecessary stress on them, especially the teams leader, who has a big obsession with the masked man and goes practically insane in his presence.

She doesn't discuss this because she feels nothing malicious coming from him. They're usually curious vibes, like he's observing something. What it is, she doesn't know and that slightly terrifies her, especially with all the signs she's been receiving.

Ever since the defeat of trigon her powers have enhanced greatly within those 2 years and Raven could say she was almost completely in tune with her powers, even able to let out more emotion and be under control.

She gets up from her bed and wraps her bedsheets around her, seeing as she was only in underwear and a grey tank top, and makes her way to the kitchen to make herself some tea in hopes to relax and maybe fall asleep. She was extremely tense an even if she didn't show it, she was shaking madly.

She chuckled to herself.

"Must've been one hell of a dream..." 'I don't even remember it and I'm like this'

"What did you dream about?"

She got startled and quickly turned with orbs encircled around her hands. She was ready to fight when she realized it was only Cyborg and put her hands down.

'Thank God' She thought to herself, out of anyone that could possibly be here right now at this moment, she was glad it was Cyborg.

"Nothing really, it was just a bad dream" she replied looking down. She started to prepare her tea before Cyborg asked

"Was it about, you know who?" She nodded slowly, continuing to make her drink, shakily pouring hot water in her favorite porcelain mug.

He knew about her dreams. He was the only one she can talk to with stuff like this. She knew he wouldn't say anything to anyone. But he didn't know about his appearing presence.

"I figured. Just try to rest, it's been 2 years since he's disappeared. I think if he were to make a move, he would've done it by now" Cyborg tried to calm her and placed his hand on her shoulder, giving her a warm smile that she couldn't help but smile back at.

"Thanks..." She quickly left and entered her room, normally she would stay in the kitchen to drink her tea, but right now, she needed to be in the comfort her own room. Now, she wasn't much of a person to spend large amounts of time using technology but every now and then she would indulge herself on th e internet, like now.

She opens up her laptop and searches through her email. Nothing to really see, but book subscriptions. She lets out a bored sigh and continues to scroll when she finally comes across something other than a subscription. She raises an eyebrow reading the subject and name of the email.

"... Seth Walker?" How did someone get her email? Again, she was uneasy and with wide eyes, she clicked on the email and read through its contents:

'I know a lot about you little bird...'

She already knew

'Slip away and come to me at the highest tower in Jump City. Don't even think about bringing your precious friends, I just wanted to... Talk a little. I'll be waiting at 3:30 am.'

Raven looked over at her clock. "2:47"

She knows she should advise the Titans, but her curiosity's peaked. A foolish girl she is for going alone, but she goes in hopes to find an answer. She gets dressed in dark grey sweat pants and the same grey tank top she had earlier. These days, when she's not fighting or on a mission, she's gotten used to wearing regular clothes. Call it self expression, call it whatever you want, she's found a new comfort I'm them.

Standing in front of her mirror, She cant stop thinking about the email. She stares at the ground pensively.

"The highest tower in jump city, hmph?"

She remembers it as if I were yesterday. She remembers him holding her wrists down, and ripping her clothes from her. She remembers his closeness and his cold deep voice purring right next to her ear, telling her of her fate. She shudders and tries to shake away that memory. What does he want with her? Why can't he leave her alone?

She asks herself as she flies out her window and into the night to meet the man she almost feared. Slade Wilson.

She reaches the tower and checks the time on her communicator. She had arrived a half hour earlier, but she supposed she could use the time to prepare for whatever might happen. She looks out towards the city and she chuckles at how he would choose the same place he had broken her a couple years prior.

"You're early little bird" She didn't even bother to turn around.

"Naturally"

 **Lol Cliffhanger's. REVIEW**


End file.
